Fever
by byulxchi
Summary: Mengurus Wonho yang sedang demam tidak hanya merepotkan tetapi lebih dari itu. [monsta x fanfiction] [wonho x changkyun/i.m]


**Fever**

 **Monsta X Fanfiction**

 **Cast:**

 **Shin Hoseok a.k.a Wonho**

 **Lim Changkyun a.k.a Changkyun**

 **Yoo Kihyun a.k.a Kihyun**

 **Rated : T**

 **Romance, Fluff/? (failed)  
**

 **The cast isn't mine. They are belong to god, their family, and of course, they are belong to their agency**

 **Percayalah, kalo mereka punya aku, sudah dipastikan aku akan menikahkan mereka berdua. Tapi sayangnya tidak. Hiks.**

 **Beware of typo's, some misssing character, ooc, etc.**

Ini hari Minggu, kebetulan yang menyenangkan bahwa Monsta X tidak memiliki jadwal apapun sebagai grup menjelang dua hari kedepan. Walaupun begitu –tidak ada jadwal– _dorm_ yang mereka tempati tampak sepi. Hanya ada sang _ma_ _g_ _nae_ Changkyun yang tengah serius memperhatikan benda persegi panjang yang sedang memutar film _Civil War_ di ruang tamu. Changkyun baru sempat menontonnya karena, _you know_ lah mereka sangat sibuk belakangan ini. Sementara member yang lain, Kihyun, Shownu serta Jooheon yang memaksa untuk ikut, mendapat panggilan dari _PD-nim_ untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang entah apa. Minhyuk dan Hyungwon berangkat sekitar setengah jam yang lalu untuk pergi jalan-jalan yang kemungkinan besar akan kembali pada sore nanti. Hanya menyisakan Changkyun seorang yang beralasan malas untuk ikut bersama Minhyuk dan Hyungwon. Tapi tunggu, sebenarnya masih ada satu manusia lagi di _dorm_ ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan si manusia berotot Wonho yang belum menampakkan batang hidungnya sejak tadi pagi. Sekarang bahkan sudah hampir mencapai tengah hari tetapi Wonho sepertinya benar-benar menikmati tidurnya.

Pukul 11.17 _AM_. Wonho membuka matanya perlahan. Hal pertama yang dirasakannya adalah kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Sejak tadi malam Wonho memang merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhnya. Beruntungnya hari ini tidak ada jadwal sehingga Wonho tidak perlu merasa bersalah pada member karena akan merepotkan mereka jika harus mengubah koreo untuk tampil. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Ah, ini pasti efek dari demam yang menyerangnya. Wonho mencoba untuk berdiri meskipun kepalanya terasa berdenyut- denyut. Di ruang tamu, Wonho menemukan Changkyun yang masih sibuk dengan film-nya. Bahkan tidak menoleh sedikit pun ketika Wonho melewatinya.

* * *

Ck, dasar bocah itu.

Wonho membasahi tenggorokannya dengan segelas air dingin.

 _Kenapa sepi? Kemana semua orang?_

Pertanyaan itu berputar di kepala Wonho.

Ketika kembali ke ruang tamu, Wonho masih menemukan Changkyun dengan posisi persis sama seperti yang dilihatnya tadi. Tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Wonho mengambil tempat disamping Changkyun yang duduk di atas sofa.

"Kemana semua orang?" Wonho bertanya sambil berharap di- _notice_ oleh bocah sembilan enam ini.

" Shownu _hyung_ , Kihyun _hyung_ dan Jooheon _hyung_ pergi ke _Starship_ karena dipanggil oleh _PD-nim._ Sementara Minhyuk _hyung_ dan Hyungwon _hyung_ pergi jalan-jalan" Changkyun menjawab sementara matanya tidak lepas dari layar televisi.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut dengan mereka?" Wonho bertanya lagi.

"Malas" Singkat, padat dan jelas. Tipikal Lim Changkyun.

Setelah itu, Wonho tidak bertanya lagi. Mungkin karena malas mendapat respon singkat dari Changkyun atau karena kepalanya yang kembali berdenyut sakit. Hanya terdengar suara dari televisi yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatian Changkyun.

Wonho menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa, memejamkan mata untuk mengusir rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya. Changkyun merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan _hyung_ -nya ini karena –Hei, sejak kapan kepala Wonho bersandar di bahunya?– nafas Wonho yang terdengar putus-putus mulai menganggu konsentrasinya. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa _hyung_ -nya yang satu ini memang sering melakukan _skinship_ dengannya.

"Nggghh... hhnnhhnggg" Telebih lagi rengekan Wonho yang terdengar seperti suara... desahan?

Changkyun berusaha mengabaikan Wonho–

"Nghhhhh... hah..hah.."

"DEMI TUHAN HYUNG! BERHENTI MENDESAH DI TELINGAKU!"

–tidak. Changkyun sudah tidak tahan lagi lalu mendorong Wonho menjauh sehingga tubuhnya terjatuh di atas sofa.

Changkyun berpikir Wonho mengerjainya dan mungkin akan tertawa terbahak-bahak setelahnya. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Wonho tidak tertawa melainkan matanya masih tertutup dengan mulut yang bergetar kedinginan. Changkyun mengernyit heran. Ada apa dengan si manusia otot ini?

" _Hyung_ , kau kenapa?" Changkyun yang sudah berdiri, bergerak mendekati Wonho yang masih terpejam dengan mulut bergetar. Changkyun menyentuh dahinya kemudian menyentuh dahi Wonho untuk membandingkan suhu tubuh mereka.

Panas.

"Astaga _H_ _yung_ , kau demam!" Changkyun terkejut sendiri dengan fakta bahwa seorang Shin Hoseok yang memiliki tubuh paling bugar diantara member Monsta X yang lain mengalami demam. Sepertinya akan merepotkan.

Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya? Demi janggut merlin, ini pertama kalinya Changkyun dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini. Mengurus orang yang sedang demam? Yang benar saja. Hanya ada mereka di _dorm_ ini, otomatis Changkyun harus melakukan sesuatu.

" _Hyung_ , tunggu disini sebentar" Changkyun menghilang ke dalam kamar mengambil ponsel lalu menghubungi seseorang yang kemungkinan besar mengetahui apa yang harus dilakukan pada situasi seperti ini.

* * *

Changkyun terlihat membawa sebuah baskom yang berisi air dingin dengan sebuah handuk kecil dan menaruhnya di atas karpet. Wonho masih berbaring di sofa karena mustahil bagi Changkyun membawa tubuh besar Wonho ke dalam kamar. Changkyun membasahi handuk tersebut lalu meletakkannya pada dahi Wonho untuk menurunkan suhu tubuh Wonho.

41°C. Itu yang tertulis di termometer yang dibeli Changkyun sekaligus obat di apotik seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Kihyun tadi. Changkyun juga membeli bubur –juga diperintahkan oleh Kihyun– karena semua orang tahu seperti apa kemampuan Im Changkyun jika berurusan dengan dapur.

Changkyun menatap wajah terlelap Wonho yang terlihat pucat kemudian menghela napas. Hari Minggunya yang damai berakhir sudah, bahkan _Civil War_ -nya belum ia tuntaskan demi mengurus seonggok makhluk tak berdaya di depan nya ini.

"Kau tahu _hyung_ , kau sangat merepotkan. Jadi, cepatlah sembuh" Changkyun bergumam sambil kembali membasahi handuk.

* * *

Wonho membuka matanya perlahan. Secara otomatis tangannya terangkat lalu menemukan handuk basah di dahinya. Kemudian matanya melirik manusia lain yang terlelap di atas karpet dengan kepalanya yang ditumpukan pada sofa. Ah, sepertinya sang _magnae_ kelelahan setelah hampir seharian menjaganya. Tanpa sadar Wonho tersenyum simpul. Wonho memiringkan tubuhnya agar lebih leluasa memperhatikan wajah kelelahan Changkyun.

Manis.

Selama beberapa menit Wonho terus seperti itu sampai Changkyun melakukan pergerakan kecil yang menandakan dia akan bangun. Wonho lalu megubah posisi tidurnya seperti tadi dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

Changkyun terbangun lalu mengucek matanya sambil melirik jam dinding. Dirinya tertidur dua jam lebih. Matanya kembali fokus kepada Wonho yang masih tertidur. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh dahi Wonho untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya.

Panasnya sudah turun.

Changkyun mengambil handuk yang terjatuh lalu membasahinya untuk kembali diletakkan pada dahi Wonho. Namun, pergerakannya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya.

"Sudah Changkyunnie, demamku agak baikan"

"Eh? Kau sudah bangun _H_ _yung_?"

Wonho tersenyum lalu membuka matanya.

" Hmm, tentu saja"

Changkyun mengerjapkan matanya sebelum menyadari pergerakan dari Wonho yang mau duduk.

"Kenapa duduk? Kau kan masih sakit _Hyung_ "

" Badanku pegal karena terlalu lama berbaring Changkyunnie~"

Changkyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Apa-apaan dengan nada bicara itu? Tapi karena Wonho sedang sakit Changkyun memakluminya.

"Ya sudah, karena kau belum makan apapun dari pagi kau harus makan buburnya H _yung_ " Changkyun mengambil mangkuk bubur di atas meja.

"Tapi aku butuh minum, Changkyunnie~" Wonho kembali merengek. Demi, kenapa harus dengan nada seperti itu, sih?

Changkyun menyodorkan segelas air putih yang langsung diminum oleh Wonho.

"Sekarang makan buburnya _Hyung_ " Changkyun menyodorkan mangkuk bubur kepada Wonho yang hanya bergeming memandangi mangkuk tersebut.

"Kenapa _H_ _yung?_ " Changkyun mengernyit heran dengan kelakuan Wonho.

"Itu... bubur apa Changkyun?"

"Hah? I-itu aku juga tidak tahu, _H_ _yung._ Aku hanya mengatakan bubur untuk orang sakit ketika aku membelinya tadi" Changkyun tersenyum canggung. Hei, mana ia tahu bubur apa yang cocok untuk orang sakit.

" Apa tidak ada bubur ramyun?"

 _The Hell_ Shin Hoseok, di dunia belahan mana yang menjual bubur seperti itu?

" Jangan bercanda, _H_ _yung_. Akan sangat merepotkan untuk mendapatkan bubur itu. Sudahlah _,_ yang penting bubur ini tidak beracun dan aman di–"

"Suapi aku"

Ada jeda selama beberapa detik.

"A-apa? Kau bilang apa tadi _H_ _yung?"_

"Kau harus menyuapiku, Changkyun"

Changkyun mengernyit tidak suka lalu menghela napasnya pelan.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyuapimu"

Wonho tersenyum senang. Tumben sekali bocah ini begitu patuh padanya. Lalu Changkyun menyendokkan bubur tersebut untuk Wonho.

Satu suap.

Dua suap.

Tiga suap.

Dengan jarak sedekat ini Wonho dapat dengan leluasa memperhatikan wajah manis Changkyun yang tengah serius menyuapinya.

Wonho makan begitu lahap karena kesempatan untuk disuapi oleh Lim Changkyun mungkin hanya akan datang sekali seabad. Ah, kalau Changkyun akan bersikap seperti ini, Wonho rela kalau harus demam sepanjang tahun.

* * *

Changkyun datang dari dapur membawa air minum satelah membereskan piring kotor bekas makan Wonho.

"Changkyun, jangan bilang obat-obat ini untuk–" Wonho bersuara setelah matanya menangkap penampakan obat-obatan di atas meja.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa, setelah makan kau harus minum obat _H_ _yung"_

Wonho menatap horror obat-obat tersebut. Karena yang benar saja, mereka tampak begitu mengerikan. Apalagi warna hijau yang memiliki ukuran paling besar itu. Sudah dipastikan, mereka tidak cocok dengan lidah Wonho.

"Changkyun- _a_ " Changkyun yang sedang sibuk membuka bungkus obat menoleh kearah Wonho.

"Ya?"

"Kau yakin, memintaku untuk meminum itu semua?"

"Memangnya kenapa _H_ _yu_ – _?_ "

Ah iya. Changkyun baru ingat kalau seorang Shin Wonho sangat payah dalam meminum obat. Wonho harus dibantu dengan pisang agar rasa pahit dari obat tersebut dapat berkurang. Seperti yang terjadi ketika proses pembuatan _MV_ _Hero Rooftop_ _ver._ Wonho yang mempunyai _Acrophobia_ sampai muntah-muntah di atap tersebut sebelum meminum obat dengan bantuan pisang.

"Tunggu sebentar _H_ _yung"_

Changkyun kembali ke dapur untuk mendapatkan pisang –si penolong– sebelum kembali sepersekian detik kemudian karena tidak menemukan pisang di kulkas ataupun di atas meja. Sepertinya Kihyun belum berbelanja karena tidak ada apapun di kulkas.

"Sepertinya kita kehabisan pisang , _Hyung_ –"

"Hah?"

"Pisang. Tidak ada. Di dapur. Dan itu intinya kau harus–"

"Tidak perlu pisangnya, Changkyun."

"Oh baguslah, _Hyung._ Sepertinya kau sudah bisa–"

"Bukan berati aku mau meminumnya begitu saja Changkyun. Ada cara lain yang lebih efektif."

"Cara lain?" Changkyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya kebingungan.

"Kau tau bagaimana caranya Changkyun" Wonho tersenyum mencurigakan dan itu pasti mengandung banyak makna.

" Bagaimana apa–"

Tunggu sebentar. Sepertinya Changkyun tau apa yang dimaksud Wonho dengan 'cara lain dalam meminum obat'. Seketika bola matanya melebar. Changkyun terbayang kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ketika dirinya jatuh pingsan di ruang latihan karena terlalu kelelahan. Dokter juga mengatakan bahwa _maag-_ nya kambuh dan harus segera meminum obatnya agar tidak semakin parah.

" Jangan bercanda, _Hyung._ Aku tidak akan melakukannya" Wajah Changkyun memanas dan itu membuat rona samar menghiasi pipinya. Manis sekali.

"Hei, tidak boleh seperti itu. Hitung-hitung balas budi dan sebagai _magnae_ yang penurut Changkyun- _a_ " Wonho masih memasang senyum seperti tadi. Dasar menyebalkan.

"Balas budi apanya. Itukan insiatifmu sendiri _Hyung._ " Changkyun memutar bola matanya bosan walau pipinya masih memanas.

"Tapi itu'kan kulakukan karena aku khawatir padamu, Changkyun- _a_ " Sekarang Wonho memasang wajah sok imut. Menyebalkan kuadrat.

Changkyun memutar bola matanya (lagi). "Terserah. Lebih baik aku membeli pisangnya dulu daripada melakukan hal konyol seperti itu"

Changkyun yang sudah akan berdiri ditahan oleh Wonho dengan memegang tangannya. "Kau akan membelinya di _supermarket_ dekat lampu merah itu?"

"Memangnya dimana lagi _Hyung_? Hanya itu _supermarket_ terdekat dari sini"

"Kau tega meninggalkanku yang sedang demam ini sendiri, Changkyun?"

"Yang benar saja, _Hyung_. Bahkan jaraknya hanya sepuluh menit."

"Iya. Sepuluh menit untuk pergi dan sepuluh menit untuk pulang. Jadi, totalnya dua puluh menit. Kau tega meninggalkanku selama itu?"

" Lalu kenapa memangnya? Bahkan tadi ketika kau tidur aku juga pergi ke luar untuk membeli obat dan bubur untukmu, _Hyung_ "

"Itu kan waktu yang lama Changkyun. Kalau aku mati karena terlambat minum obat bagaimana?"

"Jangan sok dramatis, _Hyung_. Kau bahkan hanya demam, bukan kanker atau semacamnya"

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak khawatir padaku?" Sekarang Wonho memasang wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat.

Sumpah, kalau Wonho bukan rekan se-timnya, Changkyun pasti akan dengan senang hati menerjunkan Wonho dari lantai 24 bangunan ini.

"Changkyunnie~ tinggal lakukan saja apa susahnya sih?"

"Tidak"

"Changkyunnie~"

"Aku tidak mau melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu"

"Memalukan apanya? Itu kan salah satu tindakan penyelamatan" Astaga, kenapa kau keras kepala sih Shin Hoseok?

"Bukan begitu _Hyung._ Hanya saja–" Changkyun tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya

"Hanya saja?"

"–Ugh, _Hyung_ kau tau itu sedikit...sedikit–"

"Ya Tuhan. Changkyun, kau terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang malu-malu ketika diminta untuknya mencium pacarnya, haha"

Seketika muncul perempatan di dahi Changkyun. "Aku bukan gadis, Hyung!" Changkyun tentu saja tidak terima disebut seorang gadis. Heol, dia ini _manly_ , asal kalian tahu.

Wonho tersenyum geli melihat reaksi Changkyun. Sumpah itu benar-benar lucu. Ternyata demam tidak seburuk itu. Apalagi dia bisa menggoda habis-habisan si _magnae_ ini.

"Lagipula aku ini bukan pacarmu" _Dasar Shin Hoseok sialan._

"Ya sudah kalau begitu lakukan. Kepalaku terasa sangat berat Changkyun." Wonho pura-pura memegang kepalanya yang –tidak sepenuhnya bohong– terasa sakit.

Changkyun terdiam memperhatikan Wonho. Dia berpikir sejenak, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak ada ruginya, kan? Lagipula setelah Wonho meminum obatnya dan kembali tidur, dia bisa melanjutkan tayangan _Civil War_ -nya yang sempat tertunda.

Menghela napas –untuk yang kesekian kalinya– Changkyun mengangguk. "Baiklah, _Hyung._ Ayo minum obatnya."

Wonho tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Walau terlihat galak dan jutek, Changkyun sebenarnya adalah _dongsaeng_ yang penurut.

Changkyun meraih satu obat yang berukuran paling besar, tangannya gemetar dan wajahnya kembali memanas, lalu meletakkannya di atas lidah dan meminum air. Dahinya mengernyit karena _sial,_ obatnya pahit sekali. Kemudian Changkyun meraih kepala Wonho dan menyuruhnya membuka bibir, memasukkan obatnya melewati lidah Wonho hingga ke pangkal tenggorokan dan meminumkan air benar-benar kaku. Benar juga, Wonho tidak terlalu merasakan pahitnya obat karena itu langsung tertelan bersama dengan air yang diminumkan Changkyun. Terus seperti itu hingga butir obat terakhir.

Changkyun mengelap sudut bibirnya yang basah.

Sementara Wonho masih terpaku pada wajah merona Changkyun. Sial, kenapa bibir Changkyun terasa begitu manis –bahkan lebih manis daripada waktu itu– dan kenapa pula Wonho menginginkan hal yang lebih?

"Sudah, _Hyung_. Sekarang kau harus kembali istira–"

Changkyun tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya karena bibirnya telah dibungkam lebih dulu oleh sebuah benda kenyal yang dikenalinya sebagai bibir Wonho. Melumatnya dengan tergesa.

" _Hyu_ –mmmphh..." Changkyun terkejut bukan main. Matanya melebar beberapa milimeter karena sungguh, apa-apaan yang sedang dilakukan _Hyung_ -nya ini?!

Wonho menarik kepala belakang Changkyun mendekat untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Matanya terpejam sementara Changkyun masih syok dan mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Wonho menjilat bibir Changkyun untuk meminta akses masuk. Seketika itu Changkyun mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi dan berusaha berontak. Namun dia tidak bisa menggerakkan kepalanya karena kedua tangan Wonho memegang kepalanya. Kemudian Changkyun mencoba untuk memukul dada Wonho yang lagi-lagi gagal. Karena nyatanya tenaga laki-laki itu tidak berkurang sama sekali meskipun dalam keadaan sakit.

" _Hyu_ – akhh!" Changkyun memekik karena bibirnya baru saja digigit oleh Wonho yang langsung melesatkan lidahnya masuk. Changkyun berharap seseorang datang dan menghentikan Wonho sebelum Changkyun ditelanjangi saat itu juga.

 _Shin Hoseok brengsek!_

Kemudian sebuah suara membahana memenuhi ruangan itu.

"ASTAGA SHIN HOSEOK! KAUPIKIR APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Kihyun masuk dengan wajah merah padam.

Oh.

Oh.

Oh.

Tamat sudah riwayatmu, Shin Hoseok.

.

.

.

.

 **kkeut!**

* * *

 **apa apaan ini /pundung/**

 **huaaa maafkan diriku yg telah menistakan maz wonho yg jadi super modus zekalii**

 **sungguh, itu hanya untuk kepentingan cerita./halah/**

 **maafkan juga untuk keooc-an dedeq chang disiniii .-.v**

 **maafkan (lagi) karna berni-beraninya nyampahin arsip ff monsta x disinii, karena aku lagi getol bgt sama mereka :v**

 **dan dua manusia ini yg menarik perhatianku untuk ku nistakan, hahaha/evil laugh/**

 **jadi untuk menyalurkan rasa cintaku /uhuk/ aku membuat sesuau yg aneh seperti ini**

 **maklumi juga kalo bhasanya masi berantakan bgt ;(**

 **tapi btw, yg wonho muntah muntah di atap mv hero itu bener loh, tapi kalo soal pisang-pisangannya aku murni ngarang, hehehe.**

 **Padang, Jan 18th 2017**


End file.
